


Give

by RainofAugust



Series: Lana and Viri - KOTFE [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: Demisexuality, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash, Fluff and Smut, Lana and Viri - KOTFE, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 13:45:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12367026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainofAugust/pseuds/RainofAugust
Summary: Lana rescued the female Sith Warrior several months ago, but they still haven't had a chance to be together. Something has to give.





	Give

**Author's Note:**

> "An Open Affinity" was delayed this week because I was writing smut. I'll just admit to it. 
> 
> This scene is set after chapter 10 of KOTFE. It assumes that the timeline from the beginning of Chapter 3 until this point is about four months. According to Wookieepedia, the timeline of KOTFE from Chapter 3 to Chapter 16 is about one year. 
> 
> Lana Beniko belongs to EA/BW/Lucasfilm/the Star Wars people, not me.

The Alliance’s latest battle on Zakuul has been hard won, and the Commander has decided to sleep in. Or rather, nobody’s been able to convince her to get up early. 

Viri opens her eyes in the late morning to find her bed empty. The space that had been occupied by Lana is already cold. Lana has a habit of rising with the sun; of using her first few hours of wakefulness to meditate on the events of the coming day. Viri groans and rolls off the bed, drags herself into the shower, and forces herself to wake up. 

The walls of the stall are already dry, but Lana’s shower gel is still sitting on the nearby shelf. So many of her belongings have migrated into Viri’s room; her own things are scattered across Lana’s quarters. Even though they officially have their own rooms – and appreciate having their own spaces – they stay with each other almost every night. Viri’s still suffering from nightmares, and even when she isn’t, she finds it difficult to sleep without Lana’s steady presence and warm arms around her. 

She reaches for her own shower gel, changes her mind, and grabs Lana’s. The heady scent of Rishi flowers washes over her. It’s a bit of Lana to carry with her throughout the day; and Viri closes her eyes and inhales deeply. Even though she and Lana have been sleeping together, and have enjoyed countless kisses and snuggles, they haven’t yet had a chance to go further, and it’s been frustrating them both. Injuries, attacks, and the tasks necessary to set up the Alliance have all gotten in the way; when they’ve had a chance to rest, they’ve jumped at it. 

There aren’t any meetings today – the team is still analyzing the data that was lifted from Zakuul by their newest ally, Kaliyo – and Viri is left to her own devices as she wanders through the base. She greets her specialists, checks in with Theron, T7-01 and Koth, pointedly avoids Senya, and meditates for an hour in the Force alcove. The smell of Rishi flowers is still hot on her skin, and it’s a struggle not to be distracted. Eventually, she gives up, and decides that swinging her lightsaber around might quell the frustration more than attempting to sit quietly.

* 

_Concentrate. Channel. Control._ Lana repeats the words to herself as she unleashes a torrent of Force lightning at the skytrooper chassis mounted on the wall. Lately she’s been competing with herself; trying to see just how fast she can completely destroy the skytrooper armor before it has to be replaced. Thus far, her record is two days. Her bare hands flex as she channels more lightning. She’s already worked up a sweat, and her thin practice clothes are sticking to her uncomfortably, despite the cool air blowing through the space. 

The Alliance has given Viri a private sparring room – she didn’t ask for it; it just appeared one day, along with a new access code on her datapad. She’d immediately given the code to Lana, and they’ve both been making liberal use of the space. In addition to the skytrooper parts they’ve gone through countless sparring droids and targets, shredded one of the mats, and put dents in the walls. 

Lana hears the door unlock, open, close, and lock again, but she does not look up from her practice right away. She knows it’s Viri; her presence can be felt long before she’s actually seen. Their bond is already insistently tugging at her. She throws another bolt of electricity at the skytrooper detritus and finally turns around. 

“Hey,” Viri says, leaning against the wall. She’s changed into her own practice clothes; a plain blue tank top and leggings. Her feet and hands are bare, just as Lana’s are. They spend enough time in heavy boots and gloves; it’s good to get some time away from them. 

”Hello to you too,” Lana says. ”Come and practice with me.” 

”I can’t do Force lightning very well. Never could. It’s the one skill I really, completely suck at.” Viri smiles slightly. “I love watching you throw it, though. There’s so much power behind it…it’s alluring.” 

”I hope you won’t stand there and watch me during a battle,” Lana says wryly. 

”Not if you give me a private show like this every now and then,” Viri smirks.

“Well that’s exactly why I worked so hard on this at Academy. So you could watch me fry skytrooper pieces,” Lana shakes her head, but has to smile. “Come, now. As much as I adore your flirting, you need to do some actual work, insufferable one. Want to spar? It would be more fun to duel with you than the practice droids.” 

”Now that, I can do,” Viri says with a smile, squaring her shoulders. She and Lana both draw their lightsabers, set the safety on them, and circle each other, looking for an opening. And even though Lana’s sparred with Viri and watched her fight countless times, she’s still taken off guard when the Commander pounces at her, jumping from place to place with lightning speed and her trademark form mixing. 

”Can’t you pick a form? Seriously!” Lana snarls. 

“Boring,” Viri laughs, but she shifts into a single form and sticks with it for a whole minute, before moving on to another, and then a third. Lana’s well aware that Viri is holding back some of what she can do – she’s seen Viri really fight, and she’s beyond vicious – but she’s still getting a workout as she parries one quick lightsaber sweep after another. On more than one occasion, she puts VIri on the defensive. Finally, Viri knocks Lana’s saber away with a laugh. 

“Give?” 

”Give,” Lana says, frowning as she calls her saber back to her hand. 

”Hey, you made me work there.” Viri chuckles and deactivates her lightsaber, just as Lana tackles her from the side. “You gave! What’s this?” 

”I gave on the lightsaber duel. I didn’t say I was totally giving up.” She manages to catch Viri off balance and sends her flying to the floor with a laugh. 

“Get down here.” As Lana smirks, enjoying her victory, Viri hooks one hand around her closest leg and pulls. Lana lands in an ungainly heap on top of Viri, but instantly twists and pins her wrists out to her sides. 

”And thus, I still win,” Lana grins. 

”I’m not really trying anymore,” Viri replies. 

”Oh, no, that’s not fair,” Lana says. “I beat you this time.”

”Yes, you did. Well done. But I’m not trying anymore because I like you where you are. You’re…a very comfortable weight.” Viri squirms slightly, and Lana’s cheeks turn red as she realizes she’s straddling Viri’s hips. 

”Are we done sparring?” Viri whispers, as she rolls her hips against Lana again. Her hair has fanned out around her, and her tank top has been pushed up slightly, just enough to give Lana a small glimpse of the bare skin of her abdomen. The desire that has been denied again and again – by necessity, by an absence of appropriate times and places, by injuries and fatigue and the requirements of establishing a formidable Alliance – roars to the surface and courses through their bond. Viri shifts underneath her a third time, and Lana immediately senses that she’s struggling to contain the same heated want and need. 

“Yes, we are,” Lana murmurs, and kisses Viri as she lets go of her wrists. It’s been so long. Too long. There’s no question as to how far it will go this time; there’s no way either of them will settle for anything less than everything. The adrenaline coursing through their veins will not accept anything else. 

Viri rocks her hips again and wraps her arms around Lana, pulling her closer. Her teeth catch gently on one of Lana’s earlobes and find the pulse point on her neck. It’s always been one of Lana’s favorite spots; one of the secrets she’s found on her explorations. Lana is occupied with her shirt, pulling it up and trying to get it over her head. She breaks contact for a moment to take off her top and pull Lana’s along with it, and then goes right back to kissing her. She removes Lana’s bra with one swift gesture, and she feels the cold air of the room on her own skin a moment later, as her own undergarment is tossed aside. 

They’re both out of breath; unable to speak; locked in each other’s arms. Lana stretches out on top of her, smiling broadly. Her fingers trace the delicate lines of the tattoo on Viri’s shoulder. 

”I love seeing you when you’re so happy,” Viri says, caressing Lana’s chin with her fingers. Lana turns her head and kisses Viri’s hand, drawing her tongue suggestively across the palm. Her mouth trails down the column of Viri’s neck as her hands find Viri’s breasts and begin to relearn them.

As she peels away Viri’s leggings and underwear, and wriggles out of her own, she frowns. Viri has healed - mostly - from her duel with Arcann, but the resulting scar is still red and angry. There’s a flash of rage in Lana’s mind as she stares at it. 

”It doesn’t hurt anymore, love,” Viri says quietly. 

”It still hurts to see it there,” Lana replies.

”Kiss it better, then,” Viri smiles and props herself up on her arms to raise an eyebrow at Lana. She presses a tender kiss to the middle of the scar, and then raises back up to leave a second kiss on Viri’s lips. 

Lana’s pressed against her, all warm soft skin and desire, and for a moment Viri stops in her tracks with the realization that they’re here together. Really, truly, here. Lana senses the change in mood and picks her head up to look Viri full in the face. “What? You’re going all wobbly on me, my love.” 

”We’re here. After all that’s happened, after everything…we’re here. Like this.” Viri caresses the side of Lana’s face gently and smiles at her as she sits up, settling Lana on her lap. 

”Yes,” Lana says, smiling back at her with the same wonder. “We are indeed here.” She wraps her legs around Viri and presses close. They kiss deeply as they move against each other, swallowing each other’s moans and cries. 

It’s not the tender reunion they’d both dreamt of; it’s something far more primal and raw. It’s five years of chasing Viri through the galaxy; five years of unfulfilled want and need and fear. It’s five years of dreaming of Lana in between nightmares; of running after her through bleak landscapes filled with ashes. It’s five years of having nothing but wanting everything; of being denied the simple pleasure of watching their lover come undone. They need each other, and neither is willing to wait; to cede control to the other even momentarily. 

“Lana…” Viri grabs Lana’s hips and pulls her even closer. “Stars, Lana…more.” 

“Yes,” Lana breathes. Viri gasps as Lana’s hand slips between them, fingers dancing across her navel before delving lower. Her eyes roll back in her head and she moans as Lana slides two fingers into her heat, plunging them deep and fast. She responds in kind, shifting back slightly so she can slip two fingers inside Lana. Five years have not changed their responses; Viri still bites her lip as Lana enters her; Lana’s eyes still open wide when she feels Viri’s hand on her core. 

Five years haven’t dampened their memories, either; they still remember exactly what works best to bring each other to the edge. Lana drives deep within Viri, making her cry out with each thrust. Viri’s fingers are curling and uncurling and pressing the sweet spot within Lana; her thumb has begun to circle Lana’s clit and she’s sucking on her neck. Sheer lust arcs through their bond, pushing them on. 

Lana picks up the pace, canting her hips again and again. Her thumb finds Viri’s clit and begins stroking it, desperate to make Viri lose control along with her. Seeing Viri this way – totally overcome – is one of the things she treasures most. And when Viri breaks away from their kiss to scream as she climaxes, Lana lets out a plaintive moan, just a second behind her. 

_You yes you here with me finally, finally don’t stop never stop._ The emotions and thoughts that sizzle through their bond are stronger and clearer than they were five years ago, and it makes them both shiver. Lana rests her head on Viri’s chest and they hold each other close, recovering. 

”Can we spar like this every day? I’ll even let you win again.” 

Lana laughs. She can’t help herself. She laughs until tears form in the corners of her eyes and her entire body shakes. “You insufferable, cheeky…” 

”Oh, do go on,” Viri says, her voice dropping. “Tell me more.”


End file.
